


She is human

by 25NaMi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25NaMi/pseuds/25NaMi
Summary: Natsu (CIA) discover that Irene (prosecutor) is using Mira's power of prediction against Mira's will for winning cases. After he save her. They fell in love with each other at first sight. Can the love of Mira and Natsu win or the bad intention of Irene of using Mira's powers will win. Read to find out. NaMi 4-th story. Lemons. OOC characters! I will update as soon I can!





	1. Prologue

**She is human Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

**Let’s start**

Zeref Dragneel, director of C.I.A., has received intelligence about a D.A. who won all of the cases in the last year. This is not the concerning fact, the concerning fact is the she knew when a crime was about to happen. This way she knew all the facts and this way she won all of her cases. He wants to know how she managed know about the crimes and see if this was illegal.

 Natsu Dragneel, the best agent of C.I.A, has returned from his last mission and he was called in the director’s office for a new mission, one that will change his life.

**END note: read and comment**


	2. The mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 2 (The mission)**

**Let’s start**

Natsu was currently at his office at C.I.A. resting after his last mission when somebody entered his office; it was Sayla, with orders from Zeref

“Natsu, your brother, the director of the C.I.A., requested your presence” said Zeref’s secretary, Sayla Moon, who was dressed in a secretary business girl suit.

“You know what this is all about” said Natsu, who wore a black classic C.I.A. suit

“No, but he said that you need to go and see him once you came back from your mission” said Sayla

“Then I should go to see him, bye” said Natsu and left his office, going to Zeref’s office.

Sayla went to her office too.

At Zeref’s office

Natsu knocked on the door and said “Sir, may I come in?”

“Yes, come in and take a seat” said Zeref, who was wearing a black suit

Natsu took a seat in front of Zeref

“Natsu, I need you to read this and then come back to me for future details of your mission” said Zeref as he gave Natsu an envelope with details of his new mission.

“Ok, I will read it in my office and then come back to you” said Natsu to Zeref, the latter approved and Natsu left Zeref’s office and went to his own.

At Natsu’s office

Natsu arrived at his office after a few moments of walking down the hall of C.I.A. headquarters.

He sat down at his office desk and opened the envelope

Inside the envelope was a file, on the first page he read

Main target to investigate

Neme: Irene Belserion

Occupation: D.A.

Eyes color: Yellow

Hair color: Red

Age: 45

Status: widow

Children: Erza Belserion (Age 25)

On the second page he read

Neme: Erza Belserion

Occupation: D.A. assistant

Eyes color: Brown

Hair color: Red

Age: 25

Status: single

Mother: Irene Belserion

Father: Markus Belserion (dead)

One the third page he read

Name: Jellal Fernandez

Occupation: Technician

Eyes color: Blue

Hair color: Blue

Age: 25

Status: single

Mother: unknown

Father: unknown

On the last page he read

The D.A. Irene Belserion is suspected of using something immoral or illegal to let her know when a crime is about to happen and this way she knows all of the facts about the respective crime.

Your mission is to find out what secret she holds.

Check it out, if it’s moral or if it’s not, report to our headquarters at once.

Check it out, if it’s legal if it’s not, report to our headquarters at once.

We know that the three of them are going to a building each day and stay there for a few hours; then they return to the D.A. office. We also found out that the electricity bill is huge for this building. They bring there a good amount of water and food. Also, there are few people working there that we couldn’t found anything about so far.

Natsu read the information a few times and went to Zeref’s office.

Zeref stood in his office when he heard a knock on his door

“Come in” said Zeref

Natsu entered the office and took a seat in front of Zeref.

“Have you read the mission?” asked Zeref

“Yes and I have a few questions” said Natsu

“Ask and I will give you the answer if I know it” said Zeref

“First, this is a mission inside the country, not outside?” asked Natsu

“Yes, I know that C.I.A. isn’t doing missions inside the country very often, but this mission came from high above and we will have to do our best in this case” said Zeref

“Ok, I understand, will we take a direct approach or will we go undercover?” asked Natsu

“You will go and investigate Lady Belserion undercover as an investigator from the department of justice” said Zeref

“Will I have assistance in this investigation?” asked Natsu

“Yes, Larcade will provide you with anything you may need” said Zeref

“It is good to know that the best tech in C.I.A. is helping me on this one” said Natsu

“This is a very important mission; so, I want my best agent and the best tech to do their best, am I clear, Natsu?” said Zeref

“Of course, don’t have to worry. Sir, I will do my best and complete this mission and make you proud of me” said Natsu to his brother

‘I am proud of you Natsu’ thought Zeref

“I count on you and return safely” said Zeref

“I will” said Natsu and he left the office of Zeref, not knowing that this mission is going to change his whole life from now on.

Natsu and Larcade investigated Irene and her office for a whole month before Natsu decided that it was time to investigate the red-headed prosecutor and her associates.

Larcade has created a new identity for Natsu as Adrian Hill. Also he created a record that he was an investigator that cannot be corrupted and had a record of being an extraordinary investigator with an impeccable record.

At the D.A. office

“Lady Belserion, there is a person, Mister Hill, that wants to see you” said one employee

“Let him in” said Irene

Natsu entered the office

“My name is Adrian Hill and I am an investigator from the department of justice” said Natsu

“How can I be helpful to you Mister Hill?” said Irene

“Lady Belserion, you are under an investigation ordered from the director of the department of justice himself” said Natsu

“I am at your disposition, you can look over my files and cases, you won’t find anything illegal” said Irene

“We will see Lady Belserion” said Natsu

“I want to meet your associates” said Natsu

“Come with me Mister Hill” said Irene

They went to the next office where Erza and Jellal were present

“She is my assistant Erza and he is my tech Jellal” said Irene to Natsu

“Mother, who is he?” asked Erza

“He is Mister Adrian Hill and he is an investigator from the department of justice” said Irene

After two weeks of investigation, Natsu aka Adrian Hill, has exonerated Irene, this made Irene go at the building, where Natsu wanted her and he followed her there.

It took him a few minutes and finally he discovered Irene’s secret, what he discovered shocked him very much

Next time in **She is human chapter 3 (The secret is revealed)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	3. The secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 3 (The secret is revealed)**

**Last time**

After two weeks of investigation, Natsu aka Adrian Hill, has exonerated Irene, this made Irene go at the building, where Natsu wanted her and he followed her there.

It took him a few minutes and finally he discovered Irene’s secret, what he discovered shocked him very much

**Let’s start**

What Natsu saw was a woman in a big round glass box which looked like a tank. She had white hair, big blue eyes and a goddess’ body. She was submerging in the tub in some kind of liquid. Weires linked her body with some kind of machine. A TV was linked to the machine so she could communicate through the TV with the people in the room. (AN Just imagine Mira in the hell core of Tartarus, but instead of the tentacles were wires) She was dressed in a white tank top and a white mini skirt.

“What is the meaning of this” asked Natsu with a firm tone, trying to figure out what the hell was happening there.

“Mister Hill, we can explain” said Irene ‘Damn it, how the hell did he find out about this, maybe I can convince him one way or another’ thought Irene

“I am listening, you better have a good explanation for this, Irene” said Natsu waiting for an explanation ‘There is no explanation good enough for an atrocity like this, to keep a beautiful, lovely woman in this chamber’ thought Natsu ‘Wait, I said beautiful, lovely woman, why? Well she is beautiful, that is not important, what is important is that I have to get her out of here’ finished his thoughts the best C.I.A. agent.

“She have prediction powers at low levels, we stimulate her powers and we see when a crime is about to happen” said Irene

“So you tortured an innocent girl to obtain evidence and win cases” said Natsu as he reached for his gun at his back.

“Isn’t it a small price to pay if we will stop all of the crimes in the country, if not the world?” said Irene trying to convince Natsu of her motives of doing this to an innocent girl.

“No, it is not and……..” Natsu was trying to say something when he saw message on the screen, it made his eyes go at the size of a tennis ball.

“ **HELP ME, PLEASE, THEY ARE KEEPING ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL, THEY DROGGED ME AND TORTURED ME, I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE, PLEASE, HELP ME!!!!!!”** said the girl in the tub while she had tears in her eyes, or that was what Natsu thought, he wasn’t sure because of the liquid that surrounded her, but he didn’t want to stay longer and he made a move.

Natsu, at this point, couldn’t resist any more and pulled out his gun ‘hope that Zeref won’t be too furious when he finds about the fact that I pointed my gun at a D.A. prosecutor and her assistants’ thought Natsu after he has made a move.

“You will release her in this instant or I will shoot each one of you” said Natsu pointing at Irene then Jellal and finally Erza.

“And you will shoot us, be serious, some inspector from the department of justice to shoot a prosecutor” said Irene being sure that an investigator wouldn’t kill her, but at the same time she was wandering why an investigator carried a gun with him.

“I am not from the department of justice, I am from C.I.A” said Natsu shocking Irene and the others.

“From C.I.A. that’s…….” said Erza trying to say something

“That’s why he found out about this place in the first place, so you want to use her for C.I.A .don’t you?” asked Irene ‘C.I.A. interested in my little experiment, maybe I can talk with the director and convince him to put me in front of an experiment that will stop all crime using girls like this one, maybe with the help of C.I.A. we can find more than one; who knows how many girls and boys can have this power or maybe we can make others with their technology or cloning this one’ Irene finished her evil thought.

“No and stop wasting time and let her go, NOW” said Natsu wanting to leave this place with the girl as soon as possible.

 “Ok, we will let her go, but please don’t shoot” said Jellal and he started to push different buttons on the machine control panel.

“What the hell are you doing Jellal?” said Irene as she had a bit of an idea of what her tech was going to do.

“Saving us all” said Jellal as he drained the tank of the liquid and opened the locked door behind the tank.

“Yes mom, he is right, we cannot risk our lives” said Erza as she approved Jellal’s action of setting the girl free, she wanted to live, not to die because of her mother’s mad project.

“Listen to your daughter, Irene” said Natsu as he opened the door behind the tank and took the girl out.

“You are ok” asked Natsu as he watched the girl almost falling on the ground.

“Yes, I am ok, a little dizzy and a bit weak, but in rest I am fine, thank you for releasing me” said the girl and looked at her savior and blushed because of his handsomeness. The fact that he was holding her close to him was not helping her; it only made her blush and fade away.

“No problem, it was my duty” said Natsu and he gave the girl his coat because she started to shiver

“Thank you, I was a little cold” said the girl as she put his coat around her body. The coat reached to her upper thighs.

“Let’s go out of here” said Natsu as he picked up the girl bridal style and exited the building, going straight to his car. He and the girl were blushing this whole time.

Nest time in **She is human chapter 4 (Free at last)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	4. Free at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 4 (Free at last)**

**Last time:**

“You are ok” asked Natsu as he watched the girl almost falling on the ground.

“Yes, I am ok, a little dizzy and a bit weak, but in rest I am fine, thank you for releasing me” said the girl and looked at her savior and blushed because of his handsomeness. The fact that he was holding her close to him was not helping her; it only made her blush and fade away.

“No problem, it was my duty” said Natsu and he gave the girl his coat because she started to shiver

“Thank you, I was a little cold” said the girl as she put his coat around her body. The coat reached to her upper thighs.

“Let’s go out of here” said Natsu as he picked up the girl bridal style and exited the building, going straight to his car. He and the girl were blushing this whole time.

**Let’s start:**

At Natsu’s car a few moments after that

Natsu stared the car and went to a direction known only by him.

“You are ok? Are you cold?” said Natsu to the girl in his right

“I am a bit cold, but in rest I am ok, thank you” said the girl. Natsu turned on the heat of the car

“Sorry, with all of this confusion, I haven’t asked your name?” said Natsu

“Is Mira, Mirajane Strauss; what is yours?” asked Mira

“Natsu Dragneel, I am a C.I.A. agent send to investigate Irene and don’t worry, I will not use you like her, I want you to be free” said Natsu with a big smile o his face.

“Free, I don’t even know anymore what it means to be free” said Mira

“I will help you and I will take care of you” said Natsu with a smile.

“Where we are going?” said Mira

“Right, I was going to ask you where you live because I was going to take you there?” said Natsu

“I don’t have a home, I was raised at a foster home and then Irene took me at the age of sixteen. Since then my home was that tub, a real nightmare” said Mira with tears in her eyes and sad face remembering her sad life.

“I have an idea, since you don’t have a home, you could stay with me at my house, there is enough space, but first we have to buy you something to wear, ok?” said Natsu with a ensuring look on his face

“Ok, thank you” said Mira ‘wow he offered me his place, thank you mom for sanding me the guardian angel that I asked you’ thought Mira

“No problem” said Natsu and he put a hand on Mira’s hands. This action caused Mira to have a vision about the future.

Inside of Mira’s vision

Mira saw herself, but a little older, maybe a year or two

“Welcome home, honey” said future Mira to a future Natsu and kissed him on the lips

“I missed you so much, princess” said Natsu and he kissed Mira back

“What matters is that you are home now” said Mira

“You are right, my splendid wife, how was my little princess Namira? And how is your pregnancy going?” asked Natsu

“Namira is sleeping, for a nine-month old she is doing fine, and my pregnancy is fine, I have only six weeks, you know. But it feels very nice to know that my lovely C.I.A. husband is so worried about me” said Mira and she kissed him

“Ever since I saved you from that witch I loved you and I will always be preoccupied about you honey” said Natsu and kissed Mira back

After this, they went inside of the house where Namira was sleeping on her little bed

The vision ended and Mira was brought back to reality

In Natsu’s car after the vision ended

‘Wow, so not only did he save me, but also he will love me, there is no reason for me to doubt him now, I really hope that this vision will become reality’ thought Mira

“Mira you are ok? You went blank for a few minutes” said Natsu with concern on his face

‘Even now he is preoccupied on my well being, I think I am falling in love with him, after all he saved me and he wants me free, he could have used me, like Irene, but he wants me to be happy, how could I not fall in love with him? When this is over, I will tell him how I feel and hopefully he will feel the same. Mira trust your powers, he will love you. I think it was love at first sight and hope he felt the same when he saw me. I loved you and hope you loved me’ thought Mira

“I had a vision, no need to worry mister Dragneel” said Mira

“Call me Natsu and I will call you Mira, ok” said Natsu and put his hand over hers again, but this time Mira didn’t have a vision

“Ok Natsu” said Mira with a big smile

‘Wow she is so beautiful. I think that I am falling for her with every second that passes. I want her to be happy. I think that I love her, not only because she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen and she has the most wonderful smile, but also she had a rough life, yet she chose to fight and not give up. Mira I will love you for all my life and no matter what I have to do, I will keep you safe. I think it was love at first sight and hope she felt the same when she saw me. I loved you and hope you loved me’ thought Natsu

“Mira, are you ok, the vision didn’t hurt you? What you saw?” said Natsu

“I am fine Natsu, this vision was a happy one, I didn’t have one of those in a long time. And the vision was about my future, I can’t tell you right now, but some day I will tell you everything, ok” said Mira ‘I can’t tell him about us being married with one girl and one baby in my belly. He will be scared and will make things awkward between us’ thought Mira

“I understand, look a shop with women clothes, let’s go!” said Natsu

 Natsu stopped the care and…….

Next time in **She is human chapter 5 (Welcome to your new home)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	5. Welcome to your new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 5 (Welcome to your new home)**

**Last time:**

“I understand, look a shop with women clothes, let’s go!” said Natsu

 Natsu stopped the care and…….

**Let’s start:**

Natsu and Mira went to the nearby shop.

“Um, Natsu, I don’t have any money” said Mira not knowing how they were going to pay for the clothes.

“Don’t worry about money, Mira I have and I will pay for you” said Natsu.

“But you have done enough for me already, this is too much” said Mira not wanting to take advantage of Natsu’s generosity.

“Mira, please, you don’t have any money and you don’t have other people to help you. Please let me help you, I am begging you. I want to help you” said Natsu with a pleading face.

“Ok, I surrender, but I will pay you back” said Mira

“Yes, now let’s go” said Natsu and they went to the shop

At the shop

“Can I help you two with something?” said one shop employ

“Yes, my friend here lost all of her clothes when her luggage fell out of the car into the river and we want to buy her a lot of new clothes” said Natsu as he invented a cover story and Mira understood why they can’t tell the truth

“Ok sir, ma’am, this way and who is going to pay for the clothes?” asked the girl

“Me, of course, it was my fault and I will pay” said Natsu and the girl in front of him was astonished

After a few minutes Mira was trying different clothes and Natsu was <<forced>> to watch and tell his opinion

“Natsu, how does this look?” asked Mira looking at Natsu for his opinion

“It looks wonderful, you are so beautiful in that” said Natsu as he looked at Mira, she was wearing a yellow dress that showed enough cleavage to make him blush ‘wow, everything she tries looks amazing on her, I want to buy her more and more, she deserves it’ thought Natsu 

Natsu bought Mira all types of clothes; after all he spent a lot of money here for Mira

In Natsu’s car on the road to his home with Natsu and Mira

“Natsu, you didn’t have to buy me all of this clothes, I could manage with less than a quarter of the clothes you bought me today at the shop” said Mira

“Neh, you deserve it all and more. Consider it a retribution for all your suffering” said Natsu

“Thank you! It is so sweet of you” said Mira as she kissed Natsu’s check

“You welcome” said Natsu as he put his hand were Mira has kissed him

After a few more minutes of driving they arrived at Natsu’s home

Natsu parked his car at the garage, after parking he and Mira went to his house

Natsu had an apartment at the second floor with a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and three bedrooms

“Here it is, home sweet home, I know it isn’t much, but I hope it will be enough” said Natsu and Mira looked around

“It is perfect, thank you” said Mira

“You could take one of the two bedrooms that are free, I will go and get your clothes” said Natsu as he went downstairs to get Mira’s new clothes

“Ok, I will choose one of the two bedrooms” said Mira as she looked at the two and chose the one close to Natsu’s bedroom

After a few minutes, Natsu returned with a part of Mira’s clothes

“I see you chose this one, good choice, is close to mine and I can protect you if you are in danger” said Natsu as he put the bags with clothes on the bed

“Yes, that is why I chose this bedroom” said Mira ‘No, in reality I chose this one because I wanted to be close to you’ thought Mira

“Need any help?” asked Natsu ‘I am glad that she has chose to be close to me, I want to spend more time with her’ thought Natsu

“Not here, just bring me my entire luggage and you can go” said Mira

“Ok, I will be right back” said Natsu and he went for the rest of the luggage with Mira’s clothes

“Thank you” said Mira as she started to put her things in the closet

After a few minutes

“Here, this is all your stuff” said as he returned for the fourth time to Mira’s new room

“Thank you” said Mira as she continued her work

“Here is some money for you to buy what you may need” said Natsu as he left

“Wait Natsu there is no need for more money” said Mira as she tried to reach for Natsu’s arm in order to stop him

“Mira you need more stuff, so please take the money” said Natsu

“Ok, I see that is no way for me to win” said Mira as she took the money and went to her room to finish her work

Natsu went to the kitchen and saw that there were not enough ingredients for him to cook something

“Mira, I will go to the market to buy some ingredients for me to cook something! Here is a spare key” said Natsu as he gave Mira’s her key of the house

“Thank you and take care” said Mira as she took the key and said her worries about her savior well being

“I will” said Natsu as he left for the market

After half an hour Natsu has returned from the market and Mira has finished her room

Natsu and Mira were in the kitchen cooking dinner

“Wow you can cook” said Mira

“Yes, when you are alone for a long time, you learn a bit of everything” said Natsu

After a while they finished cooking and eating

“I hope you will have a good sleep” said Natsu

“Thank you, so I hope and I wish for you to sleep well also” said Mira

“Good night” said Natsu

“Good night” said Mira

Natsu and Mira went to their rooms and went to sleep

At Mira’s room

‘Mom, thank you, please, help me live in peace from now on’ thought Mira as she felt asleep

At Natsu’s room

‘I want to protect Mira from every harm and I want to see her happy’ thought Natsu

The next morning

Natsu was still asleep when his phone rang and Natsu answered

“Natsu, we need to talk” said Zeref

Next time in **She is human chapter 6 (Report of the mission)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	6. Report of the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 6 (Report of the mission)**

**Last time:**

Natsu and Mira went to their rooms and went to sleep

At Mira’s room

‘Mom, thank you, please, help me live in peace from now on’ thought Mira as she fell asleep

At Natsu’s room

‘I want to protect Mira from every harm and I want to see her happy’ thought Natsu

The next morning

Natsu was still asleep when his phone rang and Natsu answered

“Natsu, we need to talk” said Zeref

**Let’s start:**

After the phone call Natsu told Mira that he was going to report to his boss, who was also his brother, and after the report he would come back.

With Natsu at Zeref’s office

“Natsu, let me understand this right; you investigated Irene and found that she was using a woman with the gift of prediction. You freed this woman from Irene and where is she now?” said Zeref as he tried to understand everything that Natsu said to him, Natsu already gave Zeref his full rapport about the mission and everything.

“First, Irene was using Mira against her free will, and second, she is at my home since she doesn’t have a place to stay, is there any problem with that?” said Natsu.

“No, I think you did well, if she doesn’t want to use her power, we can’t force her” said Zeref.

“Good, what we will do about Irene?” said Natsu.

“We will arrest her for privation of freedom and kidnaping, I already informed the general prosecutor about this and provide him with the evidence that Larcade gave me yesterday, now that I have your rapport as well, I will give your rapport to him” said Zeref.

“Do you think that the two rapports and the evidence we collected will be enough to imprison her?” said Natsu

“I don’t know, but a declaration from Miss Strauss at the trail may be needed” said Zeref

 “I hope Mira can handle the trail and everything” said Natsu

“Me too” said Zeref

Zeref’s phone was ringing and he answered

“Yes, well, it is a pleasure Mister Clive, Miss Irene and her accomplices have been put under investigation, thank you Sir, I understand, it will be necessary for the victim to declare at the trail. Ok, I will inform her, have a good day” said Zeref and hang out the phone.

“Natsu, you heard right, Miss Strauss needs to declare at the trail, until then neither you, nor her are needed. You can go” said Zeref

“You are sure that you don’t need me?” said Natsu

“No, I don’t need you, you haven’t had a holyday in forever. Take a few days to relax and know her better” said Zeref

“What do you mean by <<know her better>>?” said Natsu

“Come on, Natsu, I know you better than you know yourself, you love her, and for you, I hope she loves you as well, you deserve someone that loves you” said Zeref

“Well, I guess is no point of denying now, yes, I love her, I fell in love with her at the first sight” said Natsu

“What are you still doing here? Go home and tell her” said Zeref

“I will be going then” said Natsu as he left Zeref’s office and went home

“This kid is brilliant at his job, but when it comes to love, he doesn’t know how to express himself, hope you and Mira will be happy” said Zeref to no one

With Mira and Natsu after Natsu’s return home

“Mira, I have returned, I reported how the mission went and Zeref said that you would have to be at the process as a witness” said Natsu as he took a sit near Mira on a couch

“I will try, Natsu, but I don’t know if I am capable” said Mira as she started to shake and Natsu embraced her

“Mira, don’t worry, I will be there for you and I will protect you from any harm” said Natsu with a calm and loving voice

“Thank you, Natsu, I don’t know what I will do without you, you are my guardian angel” said Mira as she hugged Natsu

‘After the trail, if I win, I will tell Natsu how much I love him and I hope he loves me at least a little and he see me as a woman, the woman that he wants to spent his whole life with, even though she is a freak like me’ thought Mira

‘After the trail, I will tell Mira that I love her so much that my heart hurts when I am not close to her, I hope she will accept my life the way it is now, with me in constant danger because of the missions I go everyday’ thought Natsu

The two kept the hug for a few more minutes and they separated from the hug. Neither Natsu, nor Mira wanted to break the hug, but they didn’t want the other to suspect his or her feelings for him or her. Natsu and Mira wanted to be sure of the other’s feelings before he or she told the other how he or she felt about the other.

“Natsu, who is going to be the prosecutor in this case?” asked Mira with a bit of concern on her voice

“Gildarts Clive, the general prosecutor, don’t worry, he is one of the most correct men I know” said Natsu trying to make Mira calm herself

“When is going to be the trial?” said Mira as she wanted to know how many days she was going to spend with Natsu before the trail

“The trail is scheduled in approximate two weeks, Mira, don’t worry, we are going to win and you are going to be free and I will make sure that you are never going to live that nightmare again” said Natsu

“Thank you, Natsu” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the cheek

“You welcome” said Natsu as he felt his heart was going to explode from the happiness

After a few moments of silence, Natsu said “I think is time for lunch”

“Yes, you are right, Natsu” said Mira with a smile

“Mira, you want to eat here or you want us to go eat out?” asked Natsu

“I think I want to eat here, if you don’t mind” said Mira

“Of course I don’t mind, let’s go cook something” said Natsu

“Yes, let’s go” said Mira ‘I will learn how to cook for you Natsu, I promise you, I will become the best wife you could ask for’ thought Mira

They went to cook and after that Mira and Natsu ate what they cooked

As the days went by, Natsu and Mira were getting closer to each other and their feelings for each other were also increasing

Today was the day of the trail

“Mira, are you ready to do this?” asked Natsu as they were in Natsu’s car on their road to the court

“As ready as I will ever be, but with you by my side, I can do everything” said Mira with a big smile on her face

“Mira, I will be there for you every time you will need me” said Natsu with a smile

After a while they entered the court and ……

Next time in **She is human chapter 7 (The trail)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	7. The trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 7 (The trail)**

**Last time:**

Today was the day of the trail

“Mira, are you ready to do this?” asked Natsu as they were in Natsu’s car on their road to the court

“As ready as I will ever be, but with you by my side, I can do everything” said Mira with a big smile on her face

“Mira, I will be there for you every time you will need me” said Natsu with a smile

After a while they entered the court and ……

**Let’s start:**

Natsu and Mira entered the court as they sat behind the general prosecutor

On the other side were Irene and her lawyer Laxus

“Everybody, rise for his honor, judge Jura Neekis” said a voice

“Stand down” said the judge

And everybody stood down

“Irene Belserion, how do you plead?” asked the judge

“I am not guilty, I did what I thought was right” said Irene and the jury listened

“Ok, that was recorded, Mister Clive, you can start” said the judge

“Your honor, honored jury, my colleague, ladies and gentlemen, this woman, Irene Belserion, used a child, from the age of 16 to 23, for her own benefits forcing her to use her powers against her will, as we know, it is forbidden for the authority of the state to use men or women’ powers against their will” said Gildarts

“Now the defending lawyer may defend his client” said the judge

“My client did nothing wrong, she did what she thought was right, even if she used a freak girl’s powers to stop the crimes” said Laxus

“Mister Prosecutor, you may call your first witness” said the Judge

“I call to the stand Miss Mirajane Strauss” said Gildarts

“Miss Strauss, do you swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?” said the judge assistant

“I swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God” said Mira as she put her hand on the bible

“Miss Strauss, where did you have been in the last 7 years?” asked Gildarts

“I have been in a dungeon, hold in a cylinder by the red-headed woman over there” said Mira as she pointed to Irene, the jury noticed that Mira told the truth

“How was your life there?” asked Gildarts

“A nightmare, I was drugged with a substance to stimulate my powers and my powers only showed horrible things to me, like murders” said Mira as tears formed in her eyes and she looked at Natsu who said ‘you can do this’ with his eyes

“Though Miss Belserion could have stopped the crimes, she let it happen only for her to win cases” said Gildarts

“Objection, your Honor, you have no evidence” said Laxus

“I am glad you said that, Laxus, here is the evidence” as Gildarts handed the evidence

The recording of Mira’s predictions proved that Irene could have stopped the crimes, but she didn’t and the jury took notice of this

“This also proves that Miss Strauss’s powers are real” said the judge

“No other question, your Honor” said Gildarts as he rested

“Mister Dreyar, the witness is yours” said the judge

“I have no questions, your Honor” said Laxus

“The defense can call the next witness” said the judge

“I call to the stand Irene Belserion” said Laxus

“Miss Belsrion, do you swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?” said the judge assistant

“I swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God” said Irene as she put her hand on the bible

“How many criminals did you put in jail?” said Laxus

“Over 500 criminals”

“You see, maybe my client used something immoral, but she did put a lot of criminals behind bars” said Laxus

“I have no future questions, the witness is yours, General Prosecutor” said Laxus

“How many of these cases did you win using Miss Strauss?” asked Gildarts

“All of them” said Irene

“Of course, your Honor, honored jury, ladies and gentlemen, the first code of law made by the romans said <<better 1000 criminals free than one innocent in jail>> Miss Strauss was not in jail, but she was treated worse than a war criminal” said Gildarts impressing the jury

“I have no more questions and I call to the stand CIA special agent Natsu Dragneel” said Gildarts

“Miter Dragneel, do you swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?” said the judge assistant

“I swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God” said Natsu as he put his hand on the bible

“You found miss Strauss if I am not wrong” said Gildats

“Yes, that is wright” said Natsu as he looked at Mira

“Can you describe how you found her, in what conditions she was living?” asked Gildarts

“She was in a round container, submerged under water, she was fed artificially, also drugged to stimulate her powers, when I got her out with Erza and Jellal’s cooperation, but not Irene’s, who didn’t let me free her, she was cold and trembling in fear” said Natsu with anger in his voice

The jury was in shock, but they believed him, so did the whole audience

“Objection, your Honor, how we know he is telling the truth? She lives with him, they must be lovers, right?” said Laxus

“Mister Clive, do you know that Miss Strauss is living with Mister Dragneel?” asked the judge

“Yes, Mister Dragneel, could you explain why Miss Strauss is living with you?” asked Gildarts

“Yes, Mira is leaving with me because she doesn’t have were to live, she was taken by Irene from her foster home and if I hadn’t aided her, she would live on the street, it is nothing between us now, but who knows in the future” said Natsu as he smiled at Mira and she smiled at him with happiness in her eyes that she and Natsu may have a chance

“If you don’t believe Mister Dragneel, you can look at this” said Gildarts as he showed everybody a few photos with Mira’s rescue by Natsu

“I have no more questions” said Gildarts

“Neither do I” said Laxus

After three more witnesses, Larcade, Erza and Jellal, the trial has reached the final statements

“I have proved that Irene Belserion has used Mirajane Strauss’s powers against her will and kidnapped her so I ask for a punishment combining the first crime, 25 years, plus the second crime, 15 years, 40 years in total for Irene Belserion and for her two accomplices 2000 hours of public services” said Gildarts as he smiled

“Maybe she use a wrong way to do something good and I recommend a 1000 hours of public services” said Laxus as he was sure that he lost the trail

The jury went to reach a verdict and the came back after an hour

When the jury returned

“The accused, stand up” said the judge

Irene and Laxus stood up, as for Mira she hoped that they won

“Mira don’t worry, we won” said Natsu in her ear

“I hope” said Mira as she smiled

“Mister President, did the jury reached a verdict” said the judge

“Yes” said the jury President

“Read the verdict” said the judge

“Irene Belserion has been found guilty of all charges and she will receive the maximum punishment, as for the two accomplices, they will work public service for 2000 hours” said the jury President

“Irene Belserion, you are sentenced to 40 years of prison, Erza Scarlet you are sentenced to 2000 hours of public service, Jellal Fernandez you are sentenced to 2000 hours of public service” said the judge and dismissed the court

After the trail with Natsu and Mira on a park

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as they looked in to each other’s eyes

“Natsu, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

Next time in **She is human chapter 8 (Mira’s past, present and future)**

 

That is all, until next time

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	8. Mira’s past, present and future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for your reading
> 
> 2: This chapter contains a lemon

**She is human chapter 8 (Mira’s past, present and future)**

 

**Last time:**

After the trail with Natsu and Mira on a park

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as they looked in to each other’s eyes

“Natsu, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

**Let’s start:**

Still in the park with Mira and Natsu

“Natsu, I want to tell you about my past” said Mira as they walked in the park

“I am listening” said Natsu as he held her hand

“My parents died when I was 5 years old and since then my sister Lisanna, my brother Elfman and I were in a foster home, we weren’t great, but we managed and life was as good as it can be in a foster home, we always were together, until I was 16 years old, when I was taken by Irene and the rest, you know” said Mira as tears formed in her eyes

“I am sorry, my love” said Natsu as he hugged Mira and wiped out her tears

“Natsu, please don’t ever leave me because everybody that I love somehow leaves me and I am always left alone” said Mira as she hugged Natsu as she whispered everything that she said in his ear

Natsu separated from the hug and kneeled before Mira

“Mira, princess, I promise that I will never leave you, I love you more that I love myself, even if I have to come back from hell or heaven, I will, because I will never leave you alone” said Natsu as he kissed Mira’s hand

“And I love you, my guardian angel” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“Let’s go home, love” said Natsu after the two kissed for a few more moments

“Let’s go home, honey” said Mira as they went home

As they drove home, Natsu sent the next text to Larcade <<Please find Lisanna and Elfamn Strauss, they are Mira’s sister and brother, do this and I owe one>>

At Natsu’s home

“Natsu, I know that is early in our relationship, but I want to be yours, now and here” said Mira as she kissed Natsu over and over

“If you are sure, Mira, I will gladly make love with you” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“I am sure, we may not be together for more than a day, but I know you for more than if I had met you a month ago and I am sure I love you” said Mira with a smile

“I love you more” said Natsu as they kissed on the lips

After that, they went to Natsu’s room

“Mira, are you ok?” asked Natsu as he looked at her

“I am ok, Natsu, but I want to tell you that I never done this before” said Mira with a blush

“Neither have I, we will find what to do together, ok” said Natsu and Mira nodded

**Lemon starts here**

 Natsu carried Mira to the bed and put her there

“Let me please you first, princess” said Natsu as he started to kiss Mira’s neck as his hands were approaching Mira’s tits and he looked at her for permission

“Go ahead, you can touch them” said Mira and Natsu’s hands squeezed her tits

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt his hand squeezing her tits, as she felt good, but he stopped and Mira looked at him as she realized what he was doing

Natsu lifted Mira’s white shirt and pulled out of her body leaving her in her red bra

Natsu started to kiss Mira’s neck and his kisses went down until they reached her tits and Natsu put his hands on Mira’s bra and unlocked it leaving her topples, but Natsu couldn’t see her tits for long as she covered her tits with her hands

“Don’t cover yourself, Mira, you are beautiful” said Natsu and Mira took her hand out of her tits and Natsu took a few steps back and admired her big round tits and her pink erected from cold nipples

Natsu then approached Mira again and started to suck Mira’s tits

“Natsu” Mira moaned his name again, but this time she didn’t feel his hands on her tits, but his mouth

Natsu’s hands traveled to Mira’s pants and opened her belt

Natsu stopped to suck Mira’s tits and he took her pants along with her panties, leaving her completely nude

“You are a goddess, Mira” said Natsu as he admired his lover

“Thank you, honey” said Mira as she felt Natsu’s mouth on her pussy

“I am going to make you reach heaven” said Natsu as he started to lick her pussy with his tongue

“Natsu, so good” said Mira as she felt Natsu’s tongue lick her pussy lips and his hands squeezing and pinching her nipples

Natsu licked her pussy lips up and down as his mouth sucked her clitoris

25 minutes later

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt ready to cum

After a few more moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came on Natsu’s face as he drank all of her pussy juices

“You taste good, Mira, better than honey” said Natsu

After Mira’s recover

“My time to please you” said Mira as she took first Natsu’s shirt then his pants and after that his boxers as she admired his big erect dick

“I may not have experience with this because I am a virgin, but I know you are very big” said Mira with a smile as she stroked Natsu’s dick with her hand

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s soft hand on his dick

“I will make you feel even better” said Mira as she put her tits around Natsu’s dick

“Mira, so good” said Natsu as he felt Mira’s tits on his dick and her respiration as well

“This will make you feel even great” said Mira as she started to suck Natsu’s dick head

“Mira, you are the best” said Natsu as he felt that he was in haven

After 25 minutes, Natsu reached his exploding point

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

After a few minutes

“MIRA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s mouth

Mira ate all of Natsu’s cum and after her recover, he put her on the bed as he was on top of her

Natsu rubbed his dick on Mira’s pussy a few times and

“I love you, Natsu, I am ready, take me now” said Mira as she wanted Natsu to make her his right now

“Ok, Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he pushed his dick inside of Mira’s pussy until he reached her hymen

“It is ok, push forward, but wait for me to get used before moving again” said Mira as she was getting ready for the pain that she knew will come

“Ok, Mira, I will do as you want” said Natsu as he pushed forward distorting Mira’s hymen and taking her virginity

Mira cried hard, as tears formed in her eyes and blood licked out her pussy, as for Natsu, he didn’t move, he waited for Mira to give him the green light, but at the same time he kissed her tears

After a few minutes

“Natsu, you can move now” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips

“OK, Mira I will start to move slowly” said Natsu as he started to thrust his dick in and out Mira’s pussy slowly

“Natsu, you can go faster now” said Mira as she felt all of the pain was gone and she felt only pleasure now

“As you wish, honey” said Natsu as he thrusted in and out Mira’s pussy at medium speed now

After 10 minutes of medium speed fucking

“Natsu, so good, please go the fastest you can” said Mira as her tits were now squeezed by Natsu’s hands

“Your wish my command, princess” said Natsu as he fucked Mira as fast he could

After 10 more minutes

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she was close to reaching her climax

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he was close of reaching his climax as well

After a few more thrusts

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick

“MIRA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Mira’s pussy with his cum

After they recovered, Mira flipped Natsu over and

“I hope you didn’t think I will let you do all the work” said Mira as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick inside of Mira’s pussy

“Natsu’ moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s dick penetrating her pussy

Mira started to bounce up and down on Natsu’s dick and her tits did the same

Natsu started to squeeze her tits with his hands and pinching her nipples

“Mira, so good, please don’t stop now” said Natsu as he felt as he was in heaven by being inside of Mira’s pussy

“Don’t worry, honey, I will not stop” said Mira as she continued to ride Natsu’s dick the best a virgin could

After half an hour of being ridden by Mira

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum inside of Mira’s pussy

“Natsu” moaned Mira as felt her limit here as well

After a few more moments

“MIRA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Mira’s pussy with his cum again

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick once again

After they recovered

“Natsu, can you go one more round?” said Mira as she went into all four

“Yes, I can, for you, everything” said Natsu as he approached Mira from behind

“Then, take me” said Mira as she wiggled her ass at him

“With pleasure” said Natsu as his dick penetrated Mira’s pussy again

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s dick penetrating her pussy

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s tightness around his dick

Natsu started to trust in and out Mira’s pussy at slow speed at first, but he increased his speed by time

Natsu’s hands were playing with Mira’s big ass cheeks

“Natsu, you are so great” said Mira as she felt only pleasure from her lover’s movements

“You are great as well, we are a perfect match” said Natsu as he fucked Mira hard and fast

Half an hour has passed since they started the third round and

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she was ready to climax

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he was ready to climax

After a few minutes

“I LOVE YOU, NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick forcing him to cum as well

“I LOVE YOU, MIRA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Mira’s womb with his cum

After that Natsu laid on his back and Mira used his chest as a pillow

**Lemon ends here**

After a few minutes of silence

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

“Natsu, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him back

They looked into each other’s eyes and Mira spoke

“Natsu, you remember the vision that I had when you touched me in your car” said Mira with a smile on her face

“Yes, I remember, you said it was personal, you don’t have to tell me what it was” said Natsu with a smile as he played with her hair

“But it concerned you as well” said Mira as her hand were making circles on Natsu’s chest

“How so?” asked Natsu

“It was a vision about a future when we were married, we had a girl named Namira and another in my belly” said Mira with a smile

 “I promise you that I will make that vision of yours our future and I will make you happy” said Natsu as he kissed her hand

“I know you will, maybe my past was tragic, my present is wonderful because I found a perfect man that I love and he loves me back, about my future, I know it will be perfect since you will be there for me, honey, and good night” said Mira with a smile as she fell asleep

“Good night, Mira” said Natsu as he fell asleep as well

Mira and Natsu slept all night into each other’s arms and dreamed about their future together

That is all, until next time

Next time in **She is human chapter 9 (Family reunion)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	9. Family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 9 (Family reunion)**

**Last time:**

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

“Natsu, I love you too” said Mira as she kissed him back

They looked into each other’s eyes and Mira spoke

“Natsu, you remember the vision that I had when you touched me in your car” said Mira with a smile on her face

“Yes, I remember, you said it was personal, you don’t have to tell me what it was” said Natsu with a smile as he played with her hair

“But it concerned you as well” said Mira as her hand were making circles on Natsu’s chest

“How so?” asked Natsu

“It was a vision about a future when we were married, we had a girl named Namira and another in my belly” said Mira with a smile

 “I promise you that I will make that vision of yours our future and I will make you happy” said Natsu as he kissed her hand

“I know you will, maybe my past was tragic, my present is wonderful because I found a perfect man that I love and he loves me back, about my future, I know it will be perfect since you will be there for me, honey, and good night” said Mira with a smile as she fell asleep

“Good night, Mira” said Natsu as he fell asleep as well

Mira and Natsu slept all night into each other’s arms and dreamed about their future together

**Let’s start**

The next morning Natsu told Mira that he had a surprise for her and they needed to go to some place

Natsu and Mira were in the park, where they had the first date

“Natsu, what is that you wanted to show me here?” asked Mira with a smile

“I want you to meet someone, come on, let’s go” said Natsu as he took Mira’s hand and they arrived at the middle of the park

In the middle of the park were two women, one with white hair and one with brown hair and two men one with white hair and the other was blonde

When Mira saw the two people with white hair, her eyes became like water and started to cry tears of happiness

“Mira, meet Efman and his wife Ever” said Natsu with a smile

“Nee-chan, it is really you?” said Elfman with joy in his tone

“Elfman” said Mira as she hugged her brother

After Mira and Elfman broke the hug the woman next to him said

“Hi, my name is Ever Strauss” said the brown-haired woman that was next to Elfman

 “I am Mirajane Strauss, Elfaman’s older sister, but you can call me Mira” said Mira as she kissed Ever on the cheeks

“My name is Natsu Dragneel” said Natsu as he kissed Ever’s hand and shook Elfman hand

“Mira-nee” said Lisanna as she rushed towards Mira and hugged her tight

“Lisanna” said Mira as she and Lisanna had tears of joy in their eyes

After a few moments Lisanna and Mira finished the hug

“My name is Sting Eucliffe and I am Lisa’s husband” said Sting as he kissed Mira’s hand and shook Natsu’s hand

“I am Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna’s older sister, but you can call me Mira” said Mira with a smile

“My name is Natsu Dragneel” said Natsu as he kissed Lisanna’s hand

“You are the one that saved Nee-chan from that monster” said Elfman with a big smile

“She is not a monster, she just did some bad things to me” said Mira being an angel like always

“Yes, I saved Mira and I think your brother is right, honey, Irene is a monster for using an angel like you the way she did” said Natsu with a smile

“Wait a minute <<honey>> <<angel>> you are Mira-nee’s boyfriend, aren’t you” said Lisanna with a teasing smile towards Natsu

“Yes, I am and I love your sister with all my heart” said Natsu as he hugged Mira from behind

“And I love him” said Mira as they kissed

“So sweet” said Lisanna as she held her hands under her chin

“This is manly” said Elfman as he watched his sister and her boyfriend kiss

Ever and Sting didn’t say anything, they just smiled

After a few minutes of knowing each other

“Ever, Sting, I think we should go to a bench and leave the three siblings alone” said Natsu as he, Sting and Ever left Mira, Elfman and Lisanna alone to talk

“Thank you” whispered Mira as she watched Natsu, Sting and Ever, leaving her with her siblings

With Natsu, Ever and Sting as they sat on a bench

“Natsu, what do you do for leaving?” asked Sting with a smile

“I am a CIA agent, but what about you two?” asked Natsu after answering shocking the two

“I am a secretary” said Ever with a smile

“And I am COO of my family firm <<The White Dragon>>” said Sting

“I think we should stay here as long is needed, the three siblings need to catch up the time” said Natsu and he received a nod from his two companions

With Mira, Elfman and Lisanna the sat on a bench a few meters from the one that Natsu and his companions were sitting

“So, Lisanna, you are married to Sting, but how did you two meet and everything?” said Mira with a smile

“After I finished high school, I applied to a job as secretary and I was hired. My boss was Sting. At first he was my boss, then he became my boyfriend, after that my husband. We are married for almost a year now” said Lisanna with a smile

“I am happy for you, Lisanna, and I want to see photos and videos from your wedding” said Mira with a smile

“I will show you everything” said Lisanna with a big smile

“Elfman, now it is your time” said Mira with a smile as she turned to her brother

“I met Ever after high school, at the firm where I work as a bodyguard, and she is a secretary. We are married for two years now, and I will show you our wedding photos and videos” said Elfman with a smile

“Now, Mira-nee, it is your turn” said Lisanna with a smile

“Well, after being held by Irene for a long time, I was saved by Natsu, he let me live with him, after the Irene’s trail, we confessed our love for each other. I know that Natsu will make me happy” said Mira with a smile

After that they talked about everything, exchanged telephone numbers, email and everything that you can think of.

Mira and Natsu stayed at the park for more than 5 hours and then they left

With Mira and Natsu in Natsu’s car on the road home

“Thank you, Natsu, for reuniting me with my family” said Mira with a smile

“Everything for you, my love” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

After that, Mira rewarded Natsu with a hot night of love making

A year has passed since Mira and Natsu became a couple

In this year Mira learned how to cook and she decided to become a house wife, even she wasn’t married to Natsu yet

Mira also kept in touch with her family and all three families were friends, by all three I mean Dragneel, Strauss and Eucliffe

Now Mira and Natsu were in the park, where they had their first date

“Mira, I want you to listen to something” said Natsu as he was dressed in a blue suit

“OK, Natsu” said Mira as she was dressed in a blue dress

Then in the park was heard

“Shall we dance” said Natsu

“Yes” said Mira

Natsu and Mira danced on **Perfect by**[ **Ed Sheeran**](https://www.google.ro/search?client=opera&hs=iB0&q=Ed+Sheeran&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3SLcsLjLMBgDhFMBZDgAAAA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjf9K-X0NTYAhUTiaYKHWvPBFUQMQgpMAA)

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_  
Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_  
And she looks perfect_

_  
I don't deserve this_

_  
You look perfect tonight_

 

Natsu and Mira danced until the song ended and when it ended, Natsu fell to one knee and took a black box from his pocket, as he opened it, Mira saw an engagement ring made from white gold with a blue diamond  

“Mira, you are an angel, my angel, please, I know I don’t deserve you, there is no man on this plant that deserves you, but I want to think that I can make you happy, so, please, if you want to give me the honor of being my wife, so, please, Mira, do you want to be my wife?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, YES, **YES, _Yes, Yes_**” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips as she put the ring on her finger and smiled ‘I can wait to tell Lisanna and Elfman’ thought Mira

“Mira, when do you want the wedding?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Three months, is that good” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, is perfect, let’s dance one more time, said Natsu and another song started

**Thinking Out Loud by** [ **Ed Sheeran** ](https://www.google.ro/search?client=opera&hs=Ttf&q=Ed+Sheeran&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3SLcsLjLMBgDhFMBZDgAAAA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjQtqbB1dTYAhXEkywKHdl9Bd8QMQgpMAA)

 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

_So baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

 

After the second dance

“I don’t want to know how you did it, but I want to say I love you, Natsu” said Mira with a smile

“I love you too, Mira” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

After that Natsu and Mira went home and started to plan the wedding

That is all, until next time

Next time in **She is human chapter 10 (The wedding and the honey moon)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	10. The wedding and the honey moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thank you for your reading
> 
> 2: This chapter contains a lemon!

**She is human chapter 10 (The wedding and the honey moon)**

 

**Last time:**

Natsu and Mira danced on Perfect by [Ed Sheeran](https://www.google.ro/search?client=opera&hs=iB0&q=Ed+Sheeran&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3SLcsLjLMBgDhFMBZDgAAAA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjf9K-X0NTYAhUTiaYKHWvPBFUQMQgpMAA)

Natsu and Mira danced until the song ended and when it ended, Natsu fell to one knee and took a black box from his pocket, as he opened it, Mira saw an engagement ring made from white gold with a blue diamond 

“Mira, you are an angel, my angel, please, I know I don’t deserve you, there is no man on this plant that deserves you, but I want to think that I can make you happy, so, please, if you want to give me the honor of being my wife, so, please, Mira, do you want to be my wife?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Yes, YES, YES, _Yes, Yes_” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on the lips as she put the ring on her finger and smiled ‘I can wait to tell Lisanna and Elfman’ thought Mira

“Mira, when do you want the wedding?” asked Natsu with a smile

“Three months, is that good” said Mira with a smile

“Yes, is perfect, let’s dance one more time, said Natsu and another song started

Thinking Out Loud by [Ed Sheeran](https://www.google.ro/search?client=opera&hs=Ttf&q=Ed+Sheeran&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3SLcsLjLMBgDhFMBZDgAAAA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjQtqbB1dTYAhXEkywKHdl9Bd8QMQgpMAA)

After the second dance

“I don’t want to know how you did it, but I want to say I love you, Natsu” said Mira with a smile

“I love you too, Mira” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

After that Natsu and Mira went home and started to plan the wedding

**Let’s start**

The next three months passed very fast and now Mira and Natsu’s wedding was today

Natsu and Mira had their civilian wedding at the city hall

Now we are at the church that Mira and Natsu chose for their wedding

Now Natsu was at the aisle, waiting for Mira to come

Natsu was dressed in a white suit, with a blue bowtie and a blue rose put above his heart

Natsu’s best man was Zeref, who was dressed in a blue suit

Natsu’s groomsmen were Larcade, Sting and Elfman, all three of them dressed like Zeref, in blue suits

Natsu was surrounded by Zeref and Larcade on his right as well Sting and Elfman on his left

“I hope that Mira will be here soon” said Natsu with a smile

“Don’t worry, my brother, she will be here, just have a little patience” said Zeref as he put a hand on Natsu’s shoulder

“Yes, your brother is right, Natsu, my sister will be here soon, she is getting ready with her bridesmaids, waiting for your bride is manly” said Elfman as he smiled at his sister’s savior

With that said, Natsu and the others waited for Mira to get to the church

After a few minutes, Lisanna came in to the church and

“Elf-nii-chan, we need you to walk Mira-nee down the aisle” said Lisanna with a smile she was dressed like the other bridesmaids, in a blue dress

“Ok, Lisanna” said Elfman as he and Lisanna went to Mira’s location

After a few minutes, Lisanna, Akeno, Ever and Sayla, all of Mira’s bridesmaids, all of them dressed in blue dresses, came and stood on the other side of the aisle

When the wedding song was played in the church, Mira entered, Elfman walking her down the aisle, she was dressed in a white strapless wedding dress, with roses on her skirt, the skirt reached Mira’s ankles. The veil was covering Mira’s face and her hair was made in a bun. She looked like a princess

Mira and Elfman reached the aisle, Elfman took his place as Natsu’s groomsman, Mira and Natsu kneeled as the priest entered the church

“We gather here to celebrate the union between two souls, Mirajane and Natsu, they found themselves and fall in love, now they want to become one in front of God” said the priest as he started the ceremony

“You look beautiful” whispered Natsu to Mira

“Thank you” said Mira with a smile

“Do you, Natsu, take Mirajane as your wedded wife, to love her, protect her, on health, on sickness, on richness, on poverty, so help you God?” said the priest

“Yes, I do” said Natsu with a smile

“Do you, Mirajane, take Natsu as your wedded husband, to love him, protect him, on health, on sickness, on richness, on poverty, so help you God?” said the priest

“Yes, I do” said Mira with a smile

“Now, for the vows and the rings” said the priest. Lisanna gave the priest the rings.

The rings were made of gold with an inscription, a heart and in the middle of the heart was written NaMi

“I, Natsu Dragneel, take you Mirajane Strauss as my wedded wife, to protect you from everything, to make you the happiest woman in the world, to be the father of your children and to love you as your faithful husband, forever until death tears us apart” said Natsu as he put the ring on Mira’s finger.

“I, Mirajane Strauss, take you Natsu Dragneel as my wedded husband, to be with you when you need me, to make you the happiest man in the world, to be the mother of your children and to love you as your faithful wife forever, until death tears us apart” said Mira and she put the ring on Natsu’s finger.

“Is there anybody who opposes that this two get married?” asked the priest

Silence fell for a few moments

“With the power invested in me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife, what God united may the man not separate, you may kiss the bride” said the priest.

Natsu lifted the veil and kissed Mira on the lips. Petals of roses rained over the two.

At the restaurant where the wedding party was held

Natsu and Mira started the wedding party with the bride and groom dance on Jorge Daher Gracias

 

Quisiera decirte tantas cosas de una sola vez,

pero no puedo, nos falta tiempo.

Estoy seguro que este sentimiento, que llevo por dentro,

es sólo el comienzo de esta historia donde somos los dos.

Protagonistas de cada palabra,

de cada beso de nuestra pasión.

 

Gracias por ser esa persona, que estaba esperando,

mi luz, mi fantasía.

Gracias por llenar mi alma de paz y de armonía.

Gracias por ser como eres, por dejarme ser quien soy,

por pensar que sí se puede creer en el amor.

No puedo dejar de agradecerle a la vida,

por encontrar a quien tanto pedía.

Y ahora que tú estás, mi vida vale más.

 

Estoy ansioso de llenar tu vida de bellos momentos,

dulces encuentros, futuros recuerdos.

Y que seas mía y solamente mía, ése es mi gran sueño.

Lo que más quiero, que escribamos esta historia los dos.

Somos los dueños de cada palabra,

de cada beso de nuestra pasión.

 

Gracias por ser esa persona, que estaba esperando,

mi luz, mi fantasía.

Gracias por llenar mi alma de paz y de armonía.

Gracias por ser como eres, por dejarme ser quien soy,

por pensar que sí se puede creer en el amor.

No puedo dejar de agradecerle a la vida,

por encontrar a quien tanto pedía.

Y ahora que tú estás, mi vida vale más.

 

Gracias por ser como eres, por dejarme ser quien soy,

por pensar que sí se puede creer en el amor.

No puedo dejar de agradecerle a la vida,

por encontrar a quien tanto pedía.

Y ahora que tú estás, mi vida vale más.

After Mira and Natsu, Lisanna and her husband Sting, Elfman and his wife Ever, Zeref and his wife Sayla, Larcade and his girlfriend Akeno came on the dance floor

Around midnight, Natsu and Mira cut the cake, the cake was a wedding cake, with a replica of Mira and Natsu on top of the cake

When Mira threw the bouquet, they were caught by Akeno, who looked at her boyfriend, who just smiled at her

After midnight, Mira and Natsu retired from the party and went to the hotel room that Natsu reserved for the wedding night

With Natsu and Mira in the hotel room

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu and Mira looked at the room and it was superb

Natsu and Mira started to kiss each other, until they reached the bed, as Mira’s hands were behind Natsu’s head and Natsu’s hands were around Mira’s waist

After a few minutes of kissing, Natsu took off Mira’s dress and he put the dress on chair near by

Mira was left in a white strapless bra and white panties standing in front of her husband

“You look beautiful, Mira” said Natsu as he approached her and kissed her on the lips again

“As you” said Mira as she kissed him back

Natsu then started a trail of kisses on Mira, starting from her neck and reaching her chest, then Natsu’s hands opened Mira’s bra and left her topples

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu mouth and hands on her tits

Natsu’s mouth sucked Mira’s right tit and nipple, as his right hand squeezed and pinched her left tit

“Natsu, I feel so good” said Mira as she was feeling wet inside of her panties, as her pussy was getting wet

Natsu switched, now he was sucking Mira’s left tit and squeezing her right tit

“Honey, I feel great, please, continue” said Mira as she felt her pussy getting wetter with each second that passed

Natsu now sucked Mira’s both nipples at the same time, as his hands were squeezing her tits

“Natsu, please, don’t stop” moaned Mira as she felt ready to cum

After a few more moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came inside of her panties a few drops of her pussy juices landed on the floor because she was still standing

After Mira recovered, she took off all Natsu’s clothes and left him nude

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’ soft hand stroking his dick

“You pleased me, now is my time to please you” said Mira as she kissed Natsu behind his ear

“Mira, your hand feels so soft” said Natsu between moans

“I know and I also know you like it when I do this to you, Natsu” said Mira with a smile

“You are right, I don’t like it, I am loving it when you do this to me, honey” said Natsu as he kissed Mira’s neck making her to stroke his dick faster

After a few moment of stroking Natsu’s dick at fast speed, Mira slowed the speed

“How do you like more, Natsu, fast or slow?” asked Mira with lust in her eyes

“Mira, please go faster” said Natsu with a lusty voice

“As you wish, my husband” said Mira with a smile as she stroked Natsu’s dick at maximum speed

“Thank you, my wife” said Natsu as he felt great pleasure from his wife’s movements

After a while

“Mira, don’t stop, I am close” said Natsu as he felt close of coming

After a few more strokes from Mira

“MIRA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came on Mira’s hands and his cum landed on Mira’s thighs

After Natsu recovered, Mira started to suck his dick

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt his wife’s mouth on his dick

Mira started to suck Natsu’s dick at slow speed as she kneeled in front of him who was standing

“Mira, so good” said Natsu as he put his hand on her hair, putting it behind her ear

Mira increased the speed a little, she was sucking him at medium speed now

“Mira, honey, I feel great” said Natsu to Mira with lust in his voice

Mira, hearing her husband’s encouraging, started to suck Natsu’s dick at fast speed

“Mira, don’t stop, I am about to cum” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to explode

‘Cum, Natsu, I want to taste you, honey’ thought Mira as she continued to suck her husband’s dick

After a few more minutes

“MIRA, I AM CMOING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s mouth

After Natsu recovered, Mira stood up and Natsu kneeled down and took off Mira’s panties

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt her husband’s tongue licking her pussy

Natsu started to lick Mira’s pussy lips slow, making her moan his name because of the pleasure she was feeling at the moment

“Natsu, I feel so good” said Mira as she pushed Natsu’s head with her hands further inside her pussy

Natsu continued to lick Mira’s pussy lips, but also suck her clitoris, making her feel even better

“Natsu, you are so good at this” said Mira as she felt Natsu’s tongue on her pussy lips

Natsu’s hands started to squeeze Mira’s big tits, making her moan his name

“Yes, just like that, Natsu” said Mira whit lust in her voice

Natsu’s hands pinched her nipples and squeezed her tits

Natsu’s mouth sucked her clitoris and Natsu’s tongue licked her pussy lips

“Natsu, honey, please don’t stop, I am close” said Mira as she gripped Natsu’s hair with both hands

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came inside of Natsu’s mouth, who swallowed all of her pussy juices

Natsu stood up after this and kissed Mira on the lips

Mira pushed Natsu on an chair and put his dick between her big tits

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick between Mira’s big round tits

“You like this, Natsu, I know you do, so tell me how much do you like what I am doing to you right now” said Mira as she moved her tits up and down

“Mira, I am loving it, what are you doing right now” said Natsu with a lust smile

Mira started now massing Natsu’s dick with her tits by relishing and applying more pressure on them using her hands

“Mira, this is great” said Natsu with a smile

“If you like that, you will love this more” said Mira as she started to suck Natsu’s dick head

“Mira, I feel so good” said Natsu between moans

Mira continued to apply pressure on her tits with her hands, while moving up and down, at the same time she was sucking Natsu’s dick head

After more the 20 minutes of receiving this godly treatment

“Mira, honey, I am close, please, don’t stop” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum inside of Mira’s mouth

After a few more moments

“MIRA, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of his wife’s mouth

After Natsu finished coming, he pushed Mira on the bed and he crawled above her, as his right hand was on her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu’s finger entering her wet pussy

“I know you like this, Mira” said Natsu with lust in his voice

Natsu started to finger fuck Mira’s pussy, with his right hand, as his left hand started to squeeze her big tits

“Natsu, give me more” said Mira with lust and desire in her voice

“As you wish, my princess” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

Natsu added a second finger to Mira’s wet pussy, making her fell even better and his other hand beside of squeezing, started also to pinch her nipples

Mira received this treatment for a while now, but she wanted more and asked for it

“Natsu, please, make me reach heaven” said Mira with a pleading voice

“How could I not do as you want, my love” said Natsu as he wanted to please his wife to maximum

Natsu added a third finger to Mira’s pussy and his mouth started to suck her nipples

“Natsu, I feel great” said Mira as she was feeling immense pleasure from her lover

After a while

“Natsu, I am close” moaned Mira as she felt her climax approaching

After a few more minutes

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came all over Natsu’s fingers

Natsu than kissed Mira on the lips and put his dick inside of Mira’s pussy

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu entering her pussy

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick inside of Mira’s pussy

Natsu started to move his hips up and down penetrating Mira’s pussy at slow speed

“Natsu, can you go a little faster, please” said Mira as her hands were at Natsu’s back

“Mira, honey, if this is your desire, I will do as you want” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu started to fuck Mira’s pussy at slow speed, as he fucked her, he felt her tightness, they first had sex a year ago, but Mira was still tight

“Natsu, so good” said Mira with lust in her voice

“I feel the same as you, Mira” said Natsu as he continued to thrust in and out of Mira’s pussy

Mira felt so good under Natsu, as he continued to fuck her at medium speed

“Natsu, please, go as fast you can” said Mira as she kissed Natsu on lips

“As you wish, princess” said Natsu as he kissed her back

Natsu fucked Mira as fast as he could, they kept on like this for a while

“Natsu, don’t stop, I am close” said Mira a she felt ready to climax

“Me too, Mira, where do you want it?” said Natsu as he was ready to explode as well

“Inside, I want to carry your child” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, I promise I will be the best dad ever” said Natsu with a smile

“I know you will, we will be” said Mira with a smile

After a few moments

“NATSU, I LOVE YOU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick

“MIRA, I LOVE YOU, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he filled Mira’s pussy and womb with his cum making her pregnant

After they recovered, Mira rolled over and went into all fours

“Come, Natsu, take me” said Mira with a smile to her husband

“Believe me, I will, Mira” said Natsu as he approached Mira with a lust smile on his face

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt Natsu entering in her pussy

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s tight pussy around his dick

Natsu moved his hips forward and backward, as his pelvis was slapping Mira’s ass

“Natsu, faster, baby” said Mira as she wanted more form her lover

“As you want, baby” said Natsu as his hands were all over Mira’s back

Natsu started to thrust faster in and out of Mira’s pussy

“Yes, like that, Natsu, I am loving it” said Mira between moans

“I knew you will like it as I do” said Natsu as he continued to thrust in and out of Mira’s pussy

Natsu’s dick was entering and exiting Mira‘s pussy as his hands were playing with her big ass cheeks

“Natsu, I love you so much” said Mira as she received pleasure from Natsu

“Mira, I love you so much” said Natsu as he continued to give pleasure to his wife

After a while of being fucked by Natsu, Mira felt something

“Natsu, please, don’t stop, I am close” said Mira as she griped the sheets with her hands

“Mira, I will not stop, I am close as well” said Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode inside of Mira’s pussy again

After a few moments

“NATSU, I AM CMOING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick

“MIRA, I AM CMOING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s pussy

After they recovered, Natsu laid on his back and Mira crawled towards Natsu, as she put Natsu’s dick inside of her pussy

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt his dick entering Mira’s tight tunnel

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she let her husband’s big dick entering her wet pussy

Natsu watched Mira bouncing on his dick, when she went up she let only his dick head inside of her pussy and when she went down she went balls deep

“Mira, so good, I love you” said Natsu as he felt great from his wife’s movements

“Natsu, I feel good myself and I love you too” said Mira as she kissed her husband

After Mira ended the kiss she went to ride Natsu again

Natsu watched how Mira’s big tits bounced as well, matching her movements and he started squeezing them with both his hands

“Yes, Natsu, do as you please with my body” said Mira as her hands were now on Natsu’s six pack abs

“I will and you can do the same with mine” said Natsu as his hands were pinching and squeezing Mira’s tits and nipples

Mira rode Natsu as fast she could bringing them immense pleasure

“Mira, don’t stop, I am close” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

“Natsu, I am close too” moaned Mira feeling the same as her husband

After a few moments

“MIRA, I AM CMOING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s pussy for the third time tonight

“NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s dick after she felt him coming

After they recovered, Mira went in to all fours and

“Natsu I want you to take my anal virginity, as a wedding present” said Mira with a smile

“If this is what you want, I will do it” said Natsu as he approached Mira

“Yes, please I want to be fully yours” said Mira with a smile full of lust

“Ok, get ready, I will do it now” said Natsu as he put his dick at Mira’s anal entrance

Natsu pushed his dick slowly inside of Mira’s ass

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt her ass penetrated by Natsu’s dick

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s tight ass around his dick

Natsu let Mira get used to his dick inside her ass and after a few minutes he started to move his hips slowly back and forward

“Mira, so good” said Natsu as he fucked Mira’s ass at slow speed

“Yes, is good, but you can go faster now” said Mira as she was now used to Natsu’s dick in her ass

Natsu started to fuck Mira’s ass at medium speed now

“Yes, Natsu like but, faster and harder, please” said Mira with lust in her voice

“As you wish, Mira” said Natsu as he played with Mira’s big ass cheeks

Natsu started to fuck Mira at fast speed and played with her ass cheeks

“Mira, I am close” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to feel Mira’s ass with his cum

“Natsu, so am I, let’s do it together” moaned Mira as she felt her pussy ready to cum as her ass was fucked by Natsu’s dick

After a few moments

“MIRA, I AM CMOING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s ass

“NATSU, I AM CMOING” said Mira as she came and her pussy juices landed on the bed

After this Natsu laid on his back and Mira used his chest as pillow

**Lemon ends here**

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on her lips

“Natsu, I love you” said Mira as she kissed him back

The next day, Mira and Natsu went to Paris for the honey moon

That is all, until next time

Next time in **She is human chapter 11 (A look into the future)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	11. A look into the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 11 (A look into the future)**

**Last time:**

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her on her lips

“Natsu, I love you” said Mira as she kissed him back

The next day, Mira and Natsu went to Paris for the honey moon

**Let’s start**

With Natsu and Mira in Paris

Natsu was currently sitting on a chair waiting for Mira to come, it was the second week of their honey moon

“Natsu” said Mira as she hugged her husband

“Mira, calm down, what is it?” asked Natsu as he was worried because Mira came in an hurry and hugged him

Mira relished him from the hug and took a few steps back

“Natsu, I am pregnant, you are going to be a dad” said Mira with a huge smile on her face

“What? You are sure, Mira?” asked Natsu not wanting to draw a fast conclusion

“Yes, I made three tests and all were positive” said Mira with a smile

“Mira, you made me so happy” said Natsu as he took Mira in his arms and spun her a few times

“Easy, Natsu, I don’t want to throw out my breakfast on you” said Mira after Natsu put her down

“Sorry about that, I am just way too happy” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the lips

“I am happy as well and I have nothing to forgive” said Mira with a smile

Mira and Natsu went to a restaurant to celebrate her pregnancy

After two more weeks in Paris Mira and Natsu returned home

Natsu and Mira decided that they should give the great news to their friends personally, so they went first to Zeref

With Zeref, Sayla, Natsu and Mira at Zeref’s office

Mira and Natsu stood in front of Zeref and Sayla, both being behind his desk

“I am pregnant” said Mira with a smile as Natsu holds her hand

“Congratulations” said Sayla as she hugged both Mira and Natsu

“Yes, congratulations to both of you, Natsu and Mira” said Zeref with a smile

After a few minutes, Natsu and Mira left Zeref’s office and on the hall they encountered Larcade and Akeno

“Mira, Natsu, what are you two doing here?” asked Larcade with a smile on his face

“We came to tell Zeref the good news” said Natsu as he hugged Mira form behind

“What good news?” asked Akeno with a smile on her face

“We are going to have a baby” said Mira as she put her hand on her belly

“Congratulations are in need here” said Larcade as he smiled at Natsu and Mira

“Yes, this is good news, another one” said Akeno as she hugged Mira and Natsu

“What is the other good news?” asked Mira with a smile

“We are getting married” said Akeno as she showed Mira her engagement ring that Larcade gave her a week ago

“Congratulations, Akeno, Larcade” said Mira as she hugged the two

“Finally, you should have asked her to marry you a long time ago” said Natsu to Larcade

“I know, but good thing comes for those who wait” said Larcade with a smile

“Finally, you will be happy with the man that you love, Akeno” said Natsu as he hugged Akeno

“Thank you, Natsu” said Akeno with a smile

After that, Natsu and Mira went to her brother and sister

With Mira and Natsu, in the park with her brother and sister, who were with their parteners

“We have good news for you, Mira…” said Natsu as he kissed Mira on the cheek

“I am pregnant” said Mira with a huge smile on her face

“Congratulations, Mira-nee” said Lisanna as she hugged her sister

“Congratulations, Nee-san” said Elfman as he hugged his sister after Lisanna

“This is very good news” said Sting with a smile

“Yhea, you right” said Ever with a smile

“Thank you, family” said Mira and Natsu at the same time

After half an hour on the park Natsu and Mira went home

The months passed and Mira was now in the hospital to give birth to her child

Natsu was there for Mira during her pregnancy, always did his best to keep her safe and happy

Now Mira was giving birth and Natsu was there holding her hand

“Push, Mira, honey, you can do this” said Natsu as he kissed Mira’s forehead

“Thank you, Natsu, for being here with me, I love you” said Mira as she did the final push and her and Natsu’s child was born

“I love you too, Mira, and you did it, honey” said Natsu with a smile

“Congratulations, you two you have a healthy baby girl” said the doctor as he gave Mira the child

“Hey, baby girl, mom is here” said Mira as she held her girl for the first time and smiled as the same time, tears of happiness were formed in her eyes

“What will be her name?” asked one of the nurses

“Namira” said Mira with a smile

“We will be back in a few moments” said the hospital personal, as they went out, leaving Natsu, Namira and Mira alone

“Come, Namira, is time for you to meet your daddy” said Mira as she gave Natsu his daughter

“Namira, I promise that I will protect and love you and your mother with all my power” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu went close to Mira as she put a hand around his waist as he holds their daughter

“I love you, Natsu” said Mira with a smile

“I love you, Mira” said Natsu with a smile

Next time in **She is human chapter 12 (Epilogue)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading

**She is human chapter 12 (Epilogue)**

**Let’s start**

This will be a clarification of what happened with our heroes

Irene spent the rest of her life in prison

20 years after Mira and Natsu’s weeding

Erza and Jellal got married and they became a good example for rehabilitation and a second chance

Sting and Lisanna were as happy as ever with three children (Mark, Mauro and Anna)

Akeno and Larcade were married with two children Max and Carlo

Ever and Elfman had only a child named Ariel

Zeref and Sayla had been blessed with three children Randy, Emir and Murat

And about our main couple, Mira and Natsu, were still holding hands and kissing

Namira was Mira and Natsu’s first child

Alexa was the lovely couple’s second child

Mira and Natsu named their third child Michaela

And about the last girl’s name, is Charlotte

Mira and Natsu’s love is eternal, the are still in love and they will ever be, as long as they will live

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and comment


End file.
